Untouched
by Stephane Richer
Summary: Don't even talk about the consequences cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me


Untouched

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kuroko no Basuke_ by Tatadoshi Fujimaki or "Untouched" by the Veronicas.

* * *

It's all Murasakibara's fault, all of it. If he hadn't bought so many damn lollipops, none of this would have happened. At all.

See, they all (Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Takao, and Himuro) had shown up at Seirin's practice and one thing led to another and they all wanted to get dinner, and because Kagami is such a good cook they had decided to go to his place. He grumbles about making the stuff, but he serves up a great stew over rice and they're having a great time. Even that idiot can be fun sometimes, Aomine admits. And even Midorima seems to be enjoying himself, dropping his stupid façade that never fools anyone anyway.

And everything is all well and good until Momoi wonders about dessert. Of course, Kagami has like half a pint of ice cream in the freezer and that's totally it, but Murasakibara thinks he's saving the day because he'd just bought a bag of lollipops that morning. They all take one (well, Murasakibara takes like three) and it's kind of a bit awkward if you think about it, or it really isn't because everyone just kind of shoves the whole thing in his or her mouth, bites down, and keeps talking. Except for Kise, who is sitting right next to Aomine.

He's taking his raspberry-flavoured lollipop and sticking it in and out of his mouth, licking it from bottom to top, leaving a trail of saliva when he takes it off his tongue. He deep-throats it, then rapidly pulls it out, then passes it across his tongue a few times. Kuroko, his conversational partner, seems to be noticing none of it. Aomine can see the ridiculous amount of food colouring is already turning Kise's beautiful pink tongue (beautiful? Did he just say that?) blue. Aomine can feel his pants getting tighter.

"Hey, if anyone wants to clean up, since I cooked…" Kagami calls out.

Anything. Anything to get away from this torture. Aomine starts grabbing everyone's plates.

"I'll help!" Kise chimes in. "You don't have to do all of it, Aominecchi."

God fucking damn it.

"Nah, I got it."

Apparently, Kise doesn't get the message and starts helping him clear the table.

Aomine goes into the narrow kitchen quickly, dumps the dishes in the sink, and starts scrubbing. Unfortunately for him, above the kitchen sink is a shiny glass cabinet that totally reflects Kise, still licking that goddamn lollipop as he deposits his dishes. He scoots next to Aomine with a dish towel, and Aomine's hands start to shake. He places the first dish in the towel, avoiding skin-to-skin contact. He focuses on scrubbing the second dish, but this time he touches Kise's hand with his, and he can't take it off.

"Um…Aominecchi?"

Hearing Kise say his name so tentatively, half-befuddled, that's the breaking point, He grabs the lollipop out of Kise's mouth and before the other can make a sound shoves his own fingers in, caressing the inside of Kise's cheek, running them up and down those perfect teeth. He kind of expects to be bitten, but Kise releases his grip on the towel and dish together and they fall to the floor with a weird thump of plastic-on-cloth-on-linoleum. He hasn't broken eye contact with Aomine, and begins to blush and also to suck and lick at his fingers.

Aomine can feel himself growing harder and he grinds his hips against Kise's, pushing him up onto the counter, and he feels the blonde getting hard, too. Kise's tongue feels incredible, so Aomine replaces his hand with his mouth, trailing his wet fingers down Kise's neck and shoving the hand down his shirt. Kise moans softly into the kiss, and he tastes sour and sweet like that very artificial raspberry flavouring that Aomine has never really liked, except now he's finding out that he likes it an awful lot. He brings his arm down hard, popping the buttons on Kise's shirt free from their holes, and he hears one fly off and skitter away but really he's more preoccupied with the tautness of his chest muscles and the way his abs ripple as Aomine sends his drying fingers down them.

He reluctantly ends the kiss, and licks his way down Kise's torso, causing him to squeal and moan alternately. He bucks his hips up into Aomine's chin, massages Aomine's scalp and runs his fingers through the short blue hair.

Aomine stands up tall and moves so he's back beside Kise, gesturing toward the incredibly obvious bulge in his pants. Kise gulps, but quickly unbuttons and unzips Aomine's fly and reaches inside to release his throbbing cock. He starts running his fingers up and down the shaft, which feels _really fucking good_, but no, not this time.

"Suck me," he commands, and Kise squats.

The first touch of his tongue makes Aomine feel like he's on fire and he yells, piercing the air, Kise keeps going, taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking, keeping it in his mouth and running his tongue up and down, side to side, unpredictable. Kise starts sucking harder and faster, pacing himself, and then he lets it all out of his mouth and Aomine's eyes widen but before he can completely register what's happening Kise deep-throats his cock and he yells again, coming into Kise's mouth.

He's just sitting there, trying to muster up the urge to move again when the rest of the party bursts through the kitchen door.

Murasakibara covers Kuroko's eyes. Momoi gasps. Midorima asks rhetorically, "Did you leave the water on this whole time? What a waste." Takao looks perplexed. Himuro pats Kagami, who is covering his eyes and muttering, "My kitchen…defiled…damn Ahomine…", on the shoulder.

Aomine points to Murasakibara. "It's all your fault, idiot. Why would you ever give Kise a lollipop?"


End file.
